


The Exile

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [41]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Being an empath isn't easy, Jax isn't okay, Multi, Past Character Death, Talan's just done, Vatari's insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Sometimes, all you need is for somebody to listen.





	The Exile

**Author's Note:**

> Talan, Kayla, and Rhys belong to the wonder OutcastTrip1995!

Jax groaned while he struggled slightly to push himself up and glared at the woman in front him who crouched down and cupped his jaw roughly and tsked softly at him as she traced a finger over his facial scars. “Why do you keep doing this to yourself, dear?” The woman asked sadly and the look in her eyes could’ve easily been mistaken for remorse to some stranger, but he knew his mother. He knew how manipulative she could be. “All we wanted from you was to show the galaxy why they should fear Mandalorians again. To be the conquerors we were meant to be.”.

“Conquerors? Right, is that why Tarre fought against his own people?” Jax snarled as he bolted up and headbutted the psychopath with enough force to send her stumbling back, and unfortunately not breaking her nose, then proceed to stand as he slipped a vibroblade out. “It’ll be a cold day in all Nine damn Hells of Corellia before I let that happen again! I won’t fulfill your delusions, Vatari!”.

“Oh? Is that you talking or that little Cathar bitch? Or is it her mate?” Vatari asked in a sickly sweet tone as her bright blue eyes met Jax’s single brown and smiled coldly. “Well, they won’t be a problem for much longer. I must admit, I don’t even think your father’s expecting it because I know I wasn’t.”.

“What do you mean by that?” Jax asked as he lowered the blade slightly which caused Vatari to dart forward and slam him into a tree, moving her mouth close to his ear.

“You’re never going to be the same after this,” Vatari whispered in a mocking tone. “What’s about to happen is because you refused to come home, and they’re all going to blame you.”.

“Get off of me! What are you going on about?”.

“Don’t forget, Jax. Death Watch has spies everywhere, assassins where you least expect it.” Vatari smiled as she kissed his forehead. “ _Mand’alor_ is always accompanied by their _Cab’alor_ , but I think that’s shared a bit, don’t you? And since your last punishment wasn’t effective enough, this one will send a clearer message. Kayla has debts to pay.”.

With that, she backed away and smiled at Jax right as a wave of agony washed over him, which brought him to his knees.

* * *

 

_**Years Later** _

 

 Jax gazed at his helmet in curiosity as he drank from his mug and winced at the bitterness of the Corellian Ale. “It wasn’t your fault.” Jax blinked and looked up at his older nephew as the man joined him.

“I…..What?” Jax asked as he set the mug down.

“Dxun, Galidraan and Korda Six weren’t your fault,” Talan repeated as he moved to sit next to Jax which caused Jax to sigh. “Devon and Calvin informed me about how you get on the anniversary of any one of those. And I’m not really one for pity parties.”.

“She told me that what happened was my fault because I refused to go back,” Jax said as he frowned at the mug and felt the familiar sensation of tears forming as he recalled his mother’s words. “She knew they would be together. She knew how my abilities work…..I, what if it was my fault? If I stayed, would your parents still be around? Jaster? Hell, Myles and Tani?”.

“It wasn’t,” Talan repeated as he grabbed Jax’s arm, which caused the older man to wince violently. “Hey, look at me.”.

Jax reluctantly complied and looked at him which caused Talan to give him a look that reminded him of Rhys when the goof was being serious. “None of that was your fault. I don’t care what others keep telling you. And Mama would kick your ass if you thought otherwise.” Talan said as he shook his head. “This needs to stop, this isn’t healthy and you know it.”.

“That’s what Rav keeps saying,” Jax muttered wearily as he rubbed at his face. “Kid, ya lucked out. Ya got Rhys for a father and Jango for yer uncle. But for me? I keep messing up, yer parents are dead because of me. I broke my promise to Kayla about protecting ya and yer brother…...”.

“Who told you that they were dead because of you?”.

“Vatari,” Jax said as he looked back at his helmet. “I-Is it my fault, Tal’? I….should’ve just kept trying to scare Kayla off when we were kids, just like I did everyone else.”.

“For the fourth time, no.” Talan swatted his arm. “Vatari’s just a delusional, psychotic bitch, remember? It’s Montross’s fault that we lost my parents and Jaster. You argued with Jaster about grabbing Nico and Al for recon, remember?”.

“Kayla had debts to pay,” Jax muttered as repeated his mother’s words and his hand tightened around the mug he was holding and looked at Talan, his dark eye meeting the determined gold cat-like ones of his nephew and chuckled bitterly. “She wasn’t kidding either, I don’t think I was ever the same after that. Losing somebody you're close with like that…..especially that many….it…...it…..”.

Talan sighed as he looked down towards the table then back up at Jax. “Nobody was, okay? But you can’t keep letting this eat at you, we both know Mama would kick your ass if she saw you like this and blaming yourself like this.” Talan said as he went to grab the mug. “I think you’ve had enough for tonight, old man.”.

Jax rolled his eyes as he leaned away from Talan and held the mug away from the younger man. “Ain’t drunk enough ta block it out yet.”.

“Oh, would you rather have that hungover that leaves you with a migraine that lasts a few days?”.

“......I hate you.” Jax grumbled as he handed the mug over to the smug brat who took it.

“Love you too, _ba’vodu’jax!_ ” Talan chirped back cheerfully as he looked at the mug thoughtfully. “I got an idea.”.

“Yeah?”.

“Remember how you used to help me pull pranks?”.

“Yeah?”.

“We never actually pranked Dagorlad.”.

Jax stared at his nephew as Talan winked at him and began drinking the ale, little did he know where the lad’s thoughts actually were.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
